Minecraft World (Overview)/Davidgumazon
This is compilation of Minecraft respects, theories and calc. 'Summary' Overview of Minecraft World stats. 'Cosmology Maps' The scale of the Minecraft verse. 'End Poem Map Info Graphics' The scale of The Player's instant Erasure and Law Manipulation is the entire second graphic, while the scale of The Player's general AP is that of the "Private World" shown in the 4th graphic. The Entities' scale of AP is everything shown in the graphics. (By Saikou) Versegraphicsminecraft1.png|Graphic 1 Versegraphicsminecraft2.png|Graphic 2 Versegraphicsminecraft3.png|Graphic 3 Versegraphicsminecraft4.png|Graphic 4 'Minecraft Physics' Minecraft have different laws of physics to some degree. *Motion of Entities Velocity: Gravity works differently in Minecraft than the real world, as not everything is subject to the same acceleration. Additionally, there is a drag force proportional to velocity, again dependent on the entity. *Blast Radius: An explosion can destroy nearby blocks. Its blast effect is evaluated independently on many explosion rays originating from the explosion center, as shown in the figure. *Blast Force: An explosion has different effects on entities than blocks. Entities are damaged and propelled by an explosion. 121.00 (charged creepers), 77.67 (TNT), 56.00 (creepers), 16.42 (fireballs). *Blast Resistance: The minimum block resistance required to absorb maximum blast force of an explosion happening in nearby air. To not be destroyed, a block has to absorb all blast force at the first checkpoint in it. see ... 'Gravity-affected blocks' The sand, gravel, anvils, red sand, dragon eggs and concrete powder normally exist as a block, but when their support is removed, they turn into a falling (object) entity and fall down until they hit another object, at which point it places itself as a block in the nearest on-grid position, or turns into an item if that position is occupied by a non-solid block (for instance, a torch). The only exception is anvils which will delete any non-solid block they fall onto. This glitch can be used to break bedrock, and other blocks that cannot be mined in survival mode. 'Ender Pearl Velocity' *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was ???m/s. The distance is ≈50 blocks for ≈?? seconds. *Terminal Velocity was 60m/s. 'Ender Pearl Supercharged Velocity' *Average speed of thrower-to-ground was 41.67m/s. The distance is ≈250 blocks for ≈6 seconds. *Throw the ender pearl while riptide is still effect to benefit from from super speed. see *Terminal Velocity was ???m/s. (uncalculated because drag force proportional to velocity was unknown) *Average speed of Riptide III was 20m/s. The distance is ≈30 for 1.5 seconds. *The Acceleration was 3.611667m/s2. The initial speed was 20 and final speed was 41.67 for ≈6 seconds. "What I noticed is that projectiles like pearls don't use a flat velocity, but instead add theirs onto the throwers current velocity. Kinda like how if you threw a ball at 20 miles/hr on a bus going 30 miles/hr, the ball would actually be going 50 miles/hr. ~SimplySarc" 'Arrow Velocity' *Average speed of shooter-to-entity was 25m/s. The distance is ≈50 blocks for ≈2 seconds. (note: based on full charged bow, arrow travels horizontal movements, and sniper duel achievement: gif, vid, by) *At full charge (1 second), the arrow travels up to 64 blocks upwards, flies with a speed of roughly 53 m/s. *Terminal Velocity was 100m/s. 'Elytra Speed' *The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. *Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) *Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The Player falls normally, at 80 m/s) *_cubfan_: Glide Velocity. 'Standard Melee Range' ... *Destruction Values Calc 'Volume of a block' Important first step. According to WoG, a Minecraft block is a meter long. Which would make it 1 m^3.Translating into cm^3, we have 1000000 cm3. This is the volume of a block. 'Basic Destruction' With our values above, we can calc the energy needed to traditionally break a block. The destruction of a block is portrayed as thousands of tiny bits of the material spreading everywhere, so using Violent Fragmentation seems appropriate. 1000000 x 69 = 69000000 joules, Room Level. 'Blunt Combat' ... 'Blade Combat' ... 'Explosion Combat' ... 'Enchantment Combat' ... 'Efficiency' Increases the speed the player mines. See Breaking#Speed for details. *Concussive Force on non-organic. "Does not matter if the player mines it with the incorrect tier. ~gamepedia" *Efficiency when applied to axes will increase the chance that the axe may stun a shield-types, with the base chance being 25% and a 5% increase for each level of efficiency. Level: #30% chance #35% chance #40% chance #45% chance #50% chance 'Knockback' An enchantment can knock back anything non-organic, living molten rock, slime substance, bone, intangibility, and organic. Combination of Motion Nullification and Concussive Force with no damage but can knock the target back greatly. This is classified as video game physics canon. *Increases knockback. Level: #3 meters #6 meters 'Chemical Magical Combat' ... 'Tool Combat' ... 'Fragmentation' ... 'Vaporization' ... 'Nether Heat' The Nether's heat basically vaporizes whole meter cubes of water instantly. So... 1000000 x 2575 = 2575000000 joules. Building Level. 'Ender Dragon' According to Saikou, the EnderDragon's hitbox dimensions. It is 16 by 14 by 8. Each Block is a meter cube according to WoG, so together it makes 1792 meters cube. Thus making it 1792000000 cc. According to DarkDragonMedeus, the value for vaporizing Iron is 71353.79 joules/cc. see Saikou stated "The Dragon can vaporizes it's body size worth of steel and other material. It's vaporization because the Dragon can destroy large bodies of water without a trace. Pretty it wouldn't happen with Pulverization.". see On gamepedia: The dragon can pass through all blocks, destroying most types. Blocks not destroyed are those that naturally generate on the central End island and those that are intended to be indestructible: Obsidian, End stone, Bedrock, Command Block, Barrier, Iron bars, End portal (block), End portal frame, and End gateway (block). Suffocation cannot be used, as the ender dragon will destroy most blocks it comes into contact with and doesn't take suffocation damage otherwise. In other words: it was confirmed the Ender Dragon is cannot destroy The End made materials. 1792000000*71353.79=127865991680000 joules, Town Level+. 30.560705468 kt which is similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 50% damage to Steve with no armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 46% damage to Steve with full set of leather armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 38% damage to Steve with full set of gold armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 36% damage to Steve with full set of chainmail armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 30% damage to Steve with full set of iron armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 20% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor. *Ender Dragon's AP dealt 22.004% damage to Steve with full set of diamond armor but turtle shell is helmet. 'Armors' *Formula of damage taken in-game: damage * (1 - 0.04 * (armorpoints - damage / (armortoughness / 4 + 2))) = hp damage total. *Formula of damage taken outside the game: Each armor point gives 4% damage reduction. 'Enchantments' ... 'Foods' ... 'Blocks' ... 'Feats' *Steve can use the loyalty and riptide enchantments for the trident in water/underwater or raining/snowing. *Steve can use the loyalty and riptide enchantments for the trident in water with an elytra to give yourself a makeshift launcher. see 'Non Canon' List of gamemechanics that are inconsistent and imbalance to IRL. *Damage Immunity for half a second wouldn't exist IRL. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *Base Knockback is just equivalent to "attacking" but not necessarily when receiving damage from players, mobs, or most projectiles, players and mobs will also be knocked back for one meter IRL. This is classified as video game physics non-canon. *... Canon List of gamemechanics that are consistent and canon to IRL. These are classified as video game physics canon. *Enchantment Knockback and Enchantment Punch can negates impact of an objects/entities and knockback objects/entities for meters depending on level. This is classified as video game physics canon. see for more detail *'Infinite Water Source' has been confirmed canon multiple times: since 0.0.12a, 0.31, 1.5, and Default which imply Altered Physics applied to Minecraft items/blocks. This is classified as video game physics canon. *'Minecraft Physics Manipulator' Steve could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. Combination of Physics Infringement and Logic Manipulation. This is classified as video game physics canon. **via Crafting: Density and Size. ***Items/Blocks: Stairs, Anvil, Clock, Bow, Sword, Pickaxe, Shovel, Hoe, Axe, Redstone, and etc... ***Interactions: Dropped Items/Blocks, Equipped Slots/Off-Hand/Main-Hand **via Block Placing: Gravity Defiance and Altered Physics. **via Distinctive Interactions: regular physics, status effect, enchantment, collision, velocity, gravity, acceleration and mass. ***for Regular Physics: you could simply carry indefinite amount of water bottles obtained from a single block of Minecraft-water but Minecraft physics doesn't apply to water bottles anymore is seen on cauldron ***for Status Effect: you could drink slow falling potions and drink milk. ***for Enchantment: feather falling, knockback, punch, power(concussive force on arrows), blast protection. ***for Collision: attraction/repulsion on slimeblock. ***for Velocity: motion projectiles(Motion of entities). 'Steve Stats' ... 'Lifting Strength' #VSB: 19300kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole meters cube of solid gold. #'Graphic1': 27121.556kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole anvil. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. #'Graphic2': 51466kg. Capable of moving around normally with full set of gold armor. (19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5) = Full set of Gold Armor weight. #'Graphic3': 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. #'Graphic4': 154400.15kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole notch apple. 19300 * 8 + 0.15 = Notch Apple weight. #'Graphic5': 930180kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole densest banner. #'Graphic6': 9.6936x10^558 kg. #'Graphic7': Infinite with Mods. Feats *Can carry stones calculated to be the literal weight of a car. see Miscellaneous Sources *How much weight can Steve carry in 1.11? *Heaviest Item in Minecraft - Updated for 1.8 'Steve Power' ... 'Profiles' * https://omniversal-battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft) * https://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Minecraft) * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Withersoul_235 * https://character-stats-and-profiles.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_(Canon)/Davidgumazon * https://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/The_Player_(Minecraft)